The Junjo Switch
by LetGo666
Summary: I haven't read a single body swicthing Junjo Romantica, so here's one that involves them all: Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen, and after a round of hardcore sex, Misaki was tucked underneath of Akihiko's arm.

"Goodnight, Misaki. I love you," Akihiko said one last, kissing his brunette on the forehead.

Misaki squinted his eyes in embarrassment. "G-goodnight, Usagi-san."

* * *

After a month of exhausting night shift, Nowaki was finally able to see Hiroki tonight. They enjoyed a wonderful evening of Nowaki's cooking, which was later followed by hours of loving intercourse.

* * *

Shinobu had come over to Miyagi's apartment complex, complaining about how the older man never visited him. To make it up to the boy, Miyagi told the boy to stay for the evening. Later, Shinobu had fallen asleep inside Miyagi's arms, a pout still plastered upon his face.

* * *

Then all of their troubles began.

* * *

Somehow, during the night, Miyagi had rolled away from his lover, so upon his waking, he tried to bring him back into his embrace. Instead, he found that a firm pair of folded around his chest. _What the...WHAT'S GOING ON!_ Looking upwards, he saw a stranger silver hair. _There's no possible way I... _"Excuse me, who are you?" _What's wrong with my voice box? I sound like a college student!_

A groan sounded out of Hiroki's lips. Nowaki was probably trying to snuggle closer to him, even though the man knew how much it embarrassed him. "What," he snapped. Hiroki peered out of slitted eyes. He was surprised to find himself lounging on a bunch of pillows, but what was even more shocking was that one of his student, Misaki Takahashi, was currently wrapped inside of his arms. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED WHAT TH HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

_What the hell! Now this guy's yelling at me solely because I asked for his name! _"What's your problem? All I did was ask who you were, but apparently we both don't know each other," Miyagi said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean we don't know each other? Do you have amnesia? You're in one of my classes, you idiot! Now get out of my bed, right now! Where is Nowaki?"

Miyagi was slowly inching away from the silver-haired lunatic, who, ever since they had awoken and met, had done nothing but yell. Though he stopped when the stranger mention a person by the name of Nowaki. "Do you know someone named Nowaki? Are they a doctor," Miyagi asked curiously, but cautiously.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow at the boy. _How did he even know Nowaki was a doctor? _"Wait! Why should I have to answer to you at all? Get out of my house, right now!"

_God, what is this person's problem! He does nothing but yell! ... Kind of similar to Hiroki when he yells at the students... He could be...But, that's unlikely... Though, he most certainly does fit the part... Wait! He knows me-in a sense! Thank goodness! _" Who did you think I was again?"

"I know that you're Takahashi-kun. Who else would you be?" Hiroki was a little worried. It's one thing to know a person with amnesia. It's an entirely different situation when you wake up with a person who has amnesia, and you both have no recollection of you got there.

"Okay. That's great! What's my whole," Miyagi asked curiously. Impatience was getting the better of him. _At least he knows me...sort of._

"You're Misaki Takahashi... Are you okay? You're slightly scaring me," Hiroki responded, watching the brunette in front of him as the boy jumped on his knees.

"Yes! Yes! Great! You know who I am! But, do you know who I really am?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?"

"Okay, this may come off a little weird, but I'm actually Miyagi You." _Now for his reaction._

_What? No...There's no way... No, no way. _Hiroki burst out laughing.

"You want proof? You're dating that doctor, Nowaki," Miyagi said knowingly, priding himself for containing the information.

All at once, his face became deadly serious. _How did he know that? There's no way he could know that! Then again, he's dating that perverted Akihiko, isn't he? Bakahiko probably told him! I'll kill that bastard! _"Tsk, S-so what? That not really anything." Hiroki tried to laugh it off when instead, he ended up sounding more nervous.

"I had to clean the library up after you two," Miyagi retorted.

"Miyagi sent you to do that," Hiroki harshly questioned him. _I didn't know students were still in the building!_

"Oi! How stubborn are you?"

"What!"

"What's it going to take to make you believe I'm Miyagi?"

"How about something about 'your' life instead," Hiroki shot.

"M-my life..." Miyagi gulped nervously. _What could I say to him to make him believe? _Hiroki did know about Shinobu, but did he actually have the guts to say that to his coworker? _If it's the only thing to make him believe..._

Hiroki smiled victoriously for he had finally convinced the boy...but did that mean the boy was insane? _Uh-oh!-_

"I'm seeing the dean's son," the brunette whispered.

Hiroki stared wide-eyed at the lad. "Miyagi?"

"Finally!" Miyagi threw his arms around the taller figure. "Oh, thank you for coming around! Though, I never realized before how stubborn you are."

Completely ignoring the comment, Hiroki still wanted to resolve the current situation. "How did you get inside of Takahashi-kun's body?"

"I don't know, but I think you may have the same problem, my friend. Look in a mirror." Miyagi scanned the room for a mirror, but to no prevail. He couldn't see one with all the toys lying about. _What are we in, a child's room?_

"What do you mean?" Fear stared creeping down every vein in Hiroki's body.

"You've got silver-gray hair with purple eyes." Miyagi nodded an affirmative. _He turned out find, but what about me? He said I was a college student. I don't mind that much, but what about pimples! If I have to go through that again, I would prefer my old self back!_

"Eh? Oh my-! Don't tell me I'm Akihiko for pete's sake!" Hiroki's eyebrow twitched from his fury. _This must be karma coming to get me, huh? I'll show you, Bakahiko! I'll show you all, you idiotic brats!_

"You're who?" Confusion clouded Miyagi's thoughts. He didn't recognize the name, but that could explain why he didn't remember the stranger.

* * *

Misaki groaned in irritation as the sunlight drifted onto his eyelids. _I guess it's time to wake up._ Misaki shifted to his right, expecting a pair of arms to hold him tighter, but he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw a black-haired person in front of him. Wide-eyed, Misaki poked the person's forehead to try to awake them. _This person looks familiar...isn't he the person who sold me those flowers?_

_Who the hell would be poking me this fucking early in the morning! _Shinobu woke up and shot of deadly glare at the other male. Speaking of which, he resembled the person whom Miyagi was always hanging over. This only pissed him off more._ What the hell is his problem? First it's Miyagi! Now, it's me! _"Back off, bastard," Shinobu yelled.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes! I'm sorry," Misaki squealed in surprised as he hurriedly scooted away from the other. He was backed up against the wall, desperately clinging to it. _I thought he would be nice, judging by that one time, but he acts like he's demon-Kamijou!_

"What's you problem, asshole," Shinobu yelled at him.

_Now he's judging me! He doesn't even know me! _"What's my problem? What's your problem? You don't even know me," Misaki retorted.

"Don't know you? What the hell do you mean? Of course I know you! You're the person my Miyagi's always hanging over!"

"What! I don't even know Miyagi," Misaki shouted. W_ho the hell is this person?_

"Yes you do! You work with him in the Literature department at University M," Shinobu explained.

Misaki's face dropped in an instant. Those words kept echoing inside his ears. _Surely, I can't be... No, there's no possible way that I'm demon-Kamijou. _Nervous laughter erupted from his mouth.

"You knew I'd find you out eventually, huh? So why don't you just stay away from my boyfriend!" He was clenching the sheets so tightly that the fabric could potentially rib apart.

Misaki noticed this and, for the first time, recognized he wasn't in his bedroom or any room of Usagi-san's at that. Spotting a small mirror on the desk, Misaki smiled. He rushed over to it, only to behold his terror. His hair was a lighter brown, and it looked as if he gained some years-a lot of years. The mirror slipped out of hands, which were numb from shock.

"What did the mirror break? Ahh, finally realized how ugly you are, huh? Well, that sucks for you," Shinobu sneered from the bed.

"I'M DEOMN-KAMIJOU!"

"Uh..okay?" Shinobu was a little frightened. Usually people knew who they were, right? They don't go around proclaiming their names without reason.

"This is terrible! I need to find Kamijou-sensei right now," Misaki fretted. Panic controlled his body as he searched the drawers from clothing to cover his naked body.

"Didn't you just say you were this Kamijou person? Why do you have to find yourself? You're making no sense."

"Eh? W-well...It's kind of hard to explain," Misaki stuttered as he found a pair of pants and slipped it on.

"Try me." An expression of determination was plastered onto Shinobu's face.

"Uhm...Who are you anyway," Misaki asked. He now knew who he was, but who in the world was this other person?

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki!" He held a hand on his chest, a look of pride cast to the ceiling.

"Uh-huh...yeah, okay." Misaki doubted he was the only one involved. This Takatsuki-kun was probably too proud to admit it.

* * *

The suns hone through the curtains, creeping onto Akihiko's eyelids. A grumble sounded deep within his throat. "Misaki, I thought I told you to keep the blind's closed" _This isn't my voice._ Opening his eyes, he noticed Misaki wasn't in his arms. He wasn't even in the room. He wasn't even in his own room. _Where the hell am I?_

Looking down at his arms, he paid attention to how thin they were. It appeared as if he had lost all of his muscle there. That or he had grown younger. _What happened last night? _A sigh escaping his lips, he turned onto his back, where he noticed an older-looking person.

A scoff forced its way out from between Akihiko's teeth. _There's no way I could have done that to my Misaki._ Akihiko took one of his puny arms and shoved it into the man aside to him. The man kept on sleeping! How rude! "Hey! Get up, you asshole!"

Nowaki groaned. He knew Hiroki's pride kept him from fully enjoying the luxury of being able to share the bed with his lover, but never before, nor did he ever imagine, that Hiroki would actually be trying to force him out of their bed. Opening his eyes, expecting to see an angered brunette, he noted a short blonde. "Who are you," Nowaki asked, taking noticed to his slightly deeper voice. _What happened?_

"I'm Akihiko Usami! Who are you," the boy answered. He spoke his name with pride, but the question ran off his tongue as if it were venom sliding off of a snake's fang.

"I'm Nowaki Kusama. But, I thought Akihiko was much older," Nowaki answered, confused. He, also, remembered him having more of a gray hair color, but bringing that up might enrage him further.'

"What do you mean," Akihiko shouted. His usual grumpy-in-the-morning anger was growing with every word that came man's mouth.

"Well, I thought you were at least...thirty," Nowaki said carefully.

"I'm twenty-nine, thank you!" _I just had to get stuck with a nosy person!_

"You look more around the age of... twenty, at the most," Nowaki stated, slightly fearing the young man's reaction.

"What!" Akihiko quickly shot out of the bed and checked the apartment, until he found the bathroom. Upon completing his search, he scanned the mirror. He saw a short, wimpy-looking blonde. Sitting down, Akihiko tried to take everything in.

Nowaki had followed him around the house, and was now eyeing his own body in the reflective glass. It showed him a man of thirty or more years with messy, black hair. _How long did I sleep for last night?_

* * *

Did you enjoy? Good, because I need ideas...mostly for HOW their bodies got switched, so if you you've got a creative idea, just drop a review.

Thanks for all the views on my other stories.

Finally, if you want me to finish this, go to my poll on my profile page, so that I should know what people want me to finish the most. Thank you. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I AM THAT DAMN BAKAHIKO!" Hiroki fumed as he stormed out of the bed, destroying each toy that lay underneath of his every step. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!" He needed Nowaki to explain this to him.

"Are you really asking me? How am I supposed to know?" Miyagi couldn't bother with Hiroki's concerns; he still was worrying about himself. "The first thing we need to do is: get out of this room and find a mirror!" He didn't think he would ever get used to his voice being that high, so how was he going to adapt to a body ten years younger than he's usually used to?

"Yeah, you're right... How can we escape this room when it's filled with useless junk?" Everywhere he stepped was model car or tree, even people. Hiroki felt like a demon demolishing everything it touched. Miyagi felt the same.

After tripping over an entire model city, the two tumbled out of the door. "Get off of me, idiot," Hiroki shouted as he shoved the younger man off of him. "Since it was your idea, how do you think we should go about finding a mirror? Searching the entire house until we find the bathrrom door seems rather tedious and stupid, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, because that's our only option," Miyagi snapped.

For a long moment, Hiroki glared at the student, before a sigh exited his lips, signaling that he surrendered. "Fine."

"Thank you, Hiroki. Once we find the mirror, we may be able to confirm your theory." Miyagi smiled, turning towards the hall. There were at least five doors on the current floor. Plus, they had to rumage who knew how many doors on the first floor. Miyagi sighed, "This may take awhile."

"Well, we better hurry upp! I have classes today, and I still have yet to consult Nowaki about this! He may be about to aid us in solving this mystery."

Hiroki neared one of the doors, and turned the knob, only to find a cramped workplace. _Is this really where he works? _He shook his head, closing the door behind him. _He really can't do anything besides write._

Miyagi opened a door to anothwer room. Pastel paints covered the walls, and the bed there was neatly made. _What a wonderful room! I'd like to sleep in here. Though, I would like it better if the color scheme consists of tans and cremes. _Closing the door, he walked back into the hall.

Hiroki glared at the handle as he turned it. Hundreds of teddy bears suddenly tackled him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A ROOM FILLED SOLELY WITH DAMN TEDDY BEARS? DOES HE REALLY NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIS MONEY?" Hiroki was clawing out from underneath of the pile when Miyagi came towrads him.

"What's wrong? I heard a thump and some yelling! What happened," Miyagi shouted, running to Hiroki's aid, but stopped dead in his path as he caught a glimpse of the teddy bear avalanche. He stared wide-eyed for a couple of minutes, fully taking in the image of the silver-haired man pouting underneath of a too-many-to-count pile of teddy bear. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Miyagi rushed over, lending a hand to the older man.

"THAT DAMN BAKAHIKO SHOULD GET RID OF SOME OF HIS TEDDY BEARS! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHEN THERE'S TOO MUCH," Hiroki stormed while he shoved the fuzyy bears back into the storage room.

Miyagi helped him. _What the hll... I'm glad this didn't happen to me, but there's no telling what I could find. _After all of the stuffed animals were crammed behind the door once again, he turned towards another room. Upon opening th door, he found a model of the Great Wall of China. "WHAT THE HELL! FIRST TEDDY BEARS! NOW, A MODEL OF THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA! WHAT'S NEXT, MARIMO?"

Opening the last door on that floor, Hiroki found tanks and tanks filled with marimo. He was about to start raging when he heard Miyagi from down the hall. "YES! WHAT THE HELL IS AKIHIKO'S PROBLEM?"

"What! You can't be serious!" Miyagi quickly slammed shut the door and ran to the taller man. He couldn't believe all the salt creatures were in front of him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm scared to search the rest of the house," Hiroki mumbled, patting his superior on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean," Miyagi whispered. This morning was turning out to be so bazar, so much so that he was having trouble keeping up with it. "Oi, let's change before we tackle downstairs."

"Agreed."

They both walked back down towards the end of the hall. Hiroki re-entered the toy-filled bedroom, while Miyagi walked into the first dorr he opened.

* * *

The two then regrouped back downstairs. They were running out of rooms, and they still had yet to find a mirror. Miyagi trusted Hiroki's judgement, and he was about to give upp when he finally found the bathroom. "Hey, Hiroki! Come over here! I finally found it!"

"At last!" Hiroki joined his friend in the bathroom. _Shit! _As much as he knew he was right, he was honestly hoping this would be one of the rare times when he was wrong.

Noticing the man's expression, Miyagi figured that he was this 'Takahashi Misaki-kun' and Hiroki was some person by the name of Akihiko. "What do you think we should do, Hiroki? We both have jobs to go to, but we're stuck looking like other people, and who knows what happened to them?"

"_I _am still going to my job, I'll just say I'm a substitue. Later, I will contact Nowaki; he may be of some help," Hiroki siad as he straightened his tie.

"Very well, but what do you think I should do? It's not like I can pretend to be a substitue," Miyagi argued.

"Hmm, maybe you should come with me to the school, until we figure out a better plan," Hiroki concluded. After spying the keys that were laying on the kitchen counter, the two left the apartment and made their way to University M, using one of Akihiko's fancy spotscars.

* * *

"Well, I still have to find Kamijo-sensie," Misaki, tying his shoelaces. "So I'm headed to University M. Where do you need to go?"

"Teito University. I'm studing in the Law program," Shinobu sneared once again. Finally removign himself from the bed, he realized something. _Did I have another growth spurt last night? Just how tall am I? _"Uh... Kamijo-san?"

Misaki quivered in fear. He would have to listen to that name all day long. What terror! "W-what do you want?"

"Tell me ... By the way, I'm just checking, because you seem to be having a weird day... I have blonde hair, right?" Reality started to sink into Shinobu's skull. If somehitng had happened to this person, then it most likely happened to him, too.

"No. You have black hair," Misaki said outright. On the inside, he smiling victorously : he knew he wasn't the only one! ...or was that a bad trhing? Who knew who was walking around inside of his body, stealing his identity? He could only hope that the person wasn't an enemy of his.

"Dammit. Let me see the mirror," Shinobu snapped. _This _just had happened to him! Why couldn't the other keep their problems to theirself? How was to go to school looking like this? He'll definitely be sent away! _I need to see Miyagi. Maybe he'll know what's going on. _"On second thought, do you mind if I come with to University M?"

* * *

"How is this possible," The man pondered. Usually, with Misaki by side, he could set fantasy aside from reality, but this seemed to be the works of mystical beings!

"I don't know, but I think I slept way too long," Nowaki said, stretching. He felt like he slept like the dead. He must of slept for so long! How would Hiro-san handle the situation? Where _is _Hiro-san? His lungs inhaled sharply.

"You idiot," AKihiko yelled, gripping Nowaki's shoulders. "We are in other people's bodies! And who know just who is inside of our bodies? They could be doing terrible, horrible things with them!" He stopped shaking the man for a moment to stare off into space and fantasize about all of the posibilities.

"I don't think that's very possible," Nowaki siad, making the younger man release his hold on his shirt.

"Whether or not it's possible is besides the point! It happened regardlesss of your acceptance towards the idea," Akihiko retorted. Leaving the bathroom, he decided to search for appropriate clothing. He managed to find a few articles in a chair by the bed he woke up in. "We must find someone to help us!"

"Personally, I want to see Hiro-san," Nowaki mumbled, knowing he would lose the argument.

"Yes! We need to see whether or not he has been affected, too!"

Surprise overtook the older man's features. "You mean it, Akihiko-san?"

"Of course! Now get on decent clothing, and then we can go."

* * *

Hope you all enjoy. I will be closing the poll at the end of the month, so please don't forget to vote.

And never be afraid to review, becuase...I think the add-ons ruin the story.

A thank you to all the people who enjoy my story. ^-^

Okay, I really, really want to apologize. I am trying with all of my effort to write the next chapter...but I have writer's block... Which isn't good, particularly, because all of my other stories, which I don't have writer's block on, are waiting for my completeion of Chapter 3. I hope you all know I am making decent progress, but it will still proabaly be awhile. I don't end the next chapter... Sorry. If wanna help, (I don't think you), but you can try. Though, I will need help with the rest of the story, which brings me to a thought I was processing a few days ago.

What I don't need is a betareader; I already have one. I need someone who I can show what I have of the story, and will *shrug* go haywire with endings. Even if I know the plot, and it's thick, I still can't think of filler. I need someone for that. I already have a person who helps me with grammar and making sure my characters are...in character. But, I have eight stories that need progress, so I really, really need one of you watchers who so loves my stories that would be willingly to I guess co-write it. *Whenever you help me, I'll make sure to credit you.* Thank you all who wish to do this for me. Just PM me about which story you'll help me with. I never thought I'd say: First come, first serve. (I'll remove this information as a stories are taken, and until there are no more.)

Five stories, that are Junjo relatedfor which I need people. I have titles for all of them, but one, because it recently came to me. *(Some of them I still have yet to make past the beginning, but still need to get past) _Most of you are thinking, 'Stop writing stories if you can't finish them!' _Well, I'm sorry I get Writer's block easily! The following are stories I need help with: 1 Egoist, 1 Terrorist, 2 Romantica and 2 mixed Junjo. Includes rating/rating variations depending on where it goes, which Junjo, Title, and a breif summary.

A Druken Hiroki-M-Egoist. If you've read volume 9, it's where egoist enters romantica when Misaki's in the supermarket. I have most of it written... I Need help with the...lemoney ending. This is my first Egoist, which is probably why I can't finish it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.A

Sticky Situation-?-Terrorist. I could plot, but I'm not going to. Basically, a short story about how the dean found out about Miyagi and Shinobu, including what he did about it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

A Sunset for Usagi-san-PG/T/M?-Romantica One. Usagi-san's never seen a sunset. Tsch. Misaki's planning him a wonderful evening for the most perfect sunset. ... ... ... I have the beginning, and part of the middle. I started shortly before this story, actually. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Untitled-M-Romantica Two. Similar to my story, Three Years Gap, if you've read it. Except this time, Misaki will be the damsel if distress. I don't want to reveal to much... Yet, I can't do this and that without saying: crossdressing stripper in a gay club. How about that? I started two days ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

The Junjo Switch-T/M-Mixed. There's a lot I want and need to write for this story, but I don't know how to go about it. I don't wanna reveal anything, either, but whoever is truly devoted to this story, I'd love the help. I started last week (chapter 3), actually story, weeks ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful. Just Pm me.

Finally

Sleeping Beauty-T?-Mixed I don't know how to finish Chapter 5... If you've read it, you've read. If you haven't, it's just Sleeping Beuaty using Junjo Romantica. Nothing to interesting. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Thank you everyone that will paticipate in aiding me. I will forever be in your debt. (I will also be posting this on my other stories.) ARen't I annoying?

Thank you for reading, and I apologize that the author's notes are so very long.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter may be a bit confusing. Just keep in mind the perspective of the person of which the paragraph's narrated in. Because he's in a particular body, he saying what (whose body's) he sees. For example, Nowaki inside of Miyagi's body might see his body, though the one occupying it is Shinobu. If you're brain hurts I apologize, but this is the easier way to go about it. I hope all of you can adapt. Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

They walked side by side. A pout, which seemed very out of place, decorated Shinobu's face where as worry coated Misaki's features. Usually the man appeared composed with his expression of irritation, but today called for changes. The journey was spent in silence.

When Misaki and Shinobu arrived at the university, every student there started to immediately back away from them. Misaki wanted to cry. Not only was he trapped in the body of a person he feared, but also everyone continued to avoid contact with him, more so than usual. Drat! Now he had to act like the professor, too. He didn't want to throw objects at people; that was a terrible thing to do to the innocent!

"Kamijou-san, I'm going to stay here by the entrance. I'm looking for some one, but I don't think they would be here yet. We're kind of early," Shinobu said, leaning against the gate.

"Okay, but I've got to go see Kamijou-sensei, so I guess I'll see you later. Goodbye!" Misaki sped to the building. A path was being created for him with each step he took. One could even hear the gossip about him being spread throughout the halls. What a miserable day it going to be!

_That old man better get here soon._ _I have classes I need to be getting to! I still can't believe I ended up in the same damn bed as that -! I hope my Miyagi's still the same._ Rage was boiling in his veins as he waited by the entrance.

* * *

Nowaki drove Miyagi's car in order to keep up appearances. The ride mostly consisted by silence. Though, there were a few times when Nowaki tried to make conversation, but Akihiko would only grumble in response.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Akihiko immediately darted out of there mobile. _Misaki should be here, too. I hope my little Misaki didn't have to experience this also._

Nowaki quickly followed behind him. He thought that Akihiko would be going directly to Hiroki's office instead of searching for his lover's classrooms. "Usami-san, where are going? I thought Hiro-san's office was closer to that end," Nowaki called pointing to the opposite entrance. As soon as the words left his mouth, a body threw itself onto his back. W_hat just happened?_

"Miyagi! How dare you think you can throw me into the bedroom of your stupid coworker," Shinobu yelled, trying to act grumpy. If Miyagi saw him a decent mood for once, it might go right to his head.

Nowaki chuckled nervously. Who was this person? "Uh... I think you may have the wrong person." He was always in the position where he had to deliver bad news, especially since he worked at a hospital. He hated it, but what choice did he have?

Suddenly all of Shinobu's joy was drained out of him, and instead of it transformed into fury. "What do you mean," he snapped. How could this happen to his Miyagi? This was just too cruel! Was the universe trying to play with their minds?

"Uhm... according to him," Nowaki paused to gesture to the blonde that accompanied him that morning. "We're all in someone else else's body. Though, I'm happy to have met you. You seem to be in mine." Relief slowly started to enter his body. At least one of his problems was taken care of.

Shinobu's body trembled as his rage doubled. "Who the hell do you think you are, stealing my body?" He pointed an accusing finger into the young man's direction.

"Well, pardon me, I didn't ask to be put into this useless excuse for a frame of a body," retorted Akihiko. _I've been blessed with the body of a brat. Perfect. _Everything can now go downhill.

"Whose body are you callin' useless? Do you realize that body has support the mind of a straight A student? I hope you can handle Teito University's Law Program!"

"Tsk. I've graduated from that program." This was nothing for him, but Akihiko had more important things to do than graduating from college again.

* * *

The entire car ride consisted of constant bickering between the two passengers. While Hiroki's irritation increased, Miyagi's amusement grew.

"You seem to be awfully anxious, Kamijo. Tell me, are you worried about your boyfriend," Miyagi mocked, drawing out his words. He could visually see the veins on the silver-haired man's neck pop out from anger. He chuckled at the easily tempered teacher.

"You're not one to talk! What about your annoying blonde? I bet he will have a bone to pick with you due to this situation," Hiroki retorted as he tried to relax his grip on the stereing wheel.

"Hai, you're probably right," Miyagi sighed. He envisioned Shinobu would be yelling at him for a long time. This caused him to shudder and wrap his arms around the other man. "You can comfort me until then."

The car swerved to and fro in the lane as Hiroki was distracted from the road. "What! Get the hell off of me, you idiot! I'm driving! Do you want me to crash? Get the hall off!"

Relunctantly, the burnette pulled away and faced the window. His expression was one of disappointment as he murmured, "So cold today, Kamijo."

Enraged once again, Hiroki made a sharp turn into a parking space at the college. This caused Miyagi to crash onto the door. Satisfaction finally reached Hiroki.

* * *

As soon as Hiroki entered the campus ground, he spied Nowaki near the gate. Something was definetly wrong. Why was he talking with his co-worker? _Probably looking for me._ Even though it warmed his heart, he would never admit. He would cover it up by saying something along the lines of, _"You idiot! I'm fine! There's no need to worry!" _

"Hey! What are you idiots discussing," Hiroki called out angrily. Shinobu, Nowaki, and Miyagi all turned to look at him.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are," Akihiko snapped at himself.

"I'm your sister's ex-husband's co-worker," Hiroki shouted back to the smart-mouth brat. Shinobu always did get on his nerves, though there was the occasional moment when Shinobu frightened him using the hate and jealousy that filled his eyes when he glared at him. "That's who I know I am."

All this answer did was leave Akihiko wondering whose body he was walking around in and who the hell was the person using his body. Plus, how did his body's owner know his current image. It seemed to be the only thing he could say, leaving him to repeat himself: "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Demon-Kamijo-Sensei. Now, get your ass out of this college right now, and wander over to Teito University. How would you like it if your father knew you were here right now?"

"Kamijo? are you Kamijo Hiroki," Akihiko asked. Well that would answer a few of his questions. Plus, he wouldn't have to fret about someone getting revenge on him or doing other strange things to his body. Who knows what a fan girl would do with his body if they recognized him?

"Yes. And you are Takatsuki Shinobu, are you not," Hiroki asked. _Probably not. _It would be highly unlikely since his co-worker was trapped in one of his student's body.

Akihiko threw himself onto his friend. "Hiroki!" Part of his stress was relieved.

"Hey! What the hell! Get the hell off of me, you bastard! Why in the world would Shinobu be hugging him? He was certain that the brat hated everything that even related to him.

"You have my body," Akihiko stated plainly in his monotonous voice as he removed himself from the silver-haired sex beast.

"Oh, Bakahiko. It's just you," Hiroki sighed. He really didn't like picking fights early in the morning, but still that didn't stop him.

"Misaki!" Excitement bubbled up inside of him as Akihiko ran towards the short brunette.

"Shinobu," Miyagi proclaimed, embracing his lover.

(From this moment on, Miyagi and Akihiko are talking at the exact same time.)

"Oh, Misaki! Are you all right," Akihiko asked worriedly.

"Shinobu-chin, did anything weird happen to you," Miyagi cooed as the other man spoke.

"Wait... Who is this Shinobu-kun all of you keep talking about," Usami-san queried, taking a step back.

"Who's Misaki?" Miyagi shot a curious glare at his lover.

"You're Misaki," Akihiko stated bluntly, pointing a finger into the boy's chest.

"You're Shinobu," Miyagi replied anxiously as he shook the blonde's shoulders.

"No! I'm Usami Akihiko, the famous author who conquers the hearts of all!" He struck a manly pose.

"I'm Miyagi You, the literature professor at this college."

* * *

"Hiro-san! What happened," Nowaki asked, grasping the author's shoulders.

"Nowaki? Oi, you had to be stuck inside of Miyagi's body, didn't you," Hiroki sighed in frustration.

"Is that a bad thing," Nowaki asked. He personally thought that it was a good thing. This way they would be able to spend so much more time together than they usually did.

"No, but you'll probably be twice as irritating." Hiroki looked around him. He still had yet to accomplish his goal: where was _his _body?

"What do you mean by that, Hiro-san. I would never purposely try to irritate you," Nowaki fretted. Was he always annoying Hiro-san?

"It doesn't matter," Hiroki waved, trying to change the topic. Nowaki had been standing nearby for quite some time, looking frustrated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Takatsuki Shinobu. Who are you again?" He put his hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowed.

"You, of all people! Great! Fantastic! If you want your professor, he's over there talking to the person in yoru body. Don't complain to me if he keeps clinging to me, because it's not my fault! Take it upon yourself to fix him," Hiroki yell on automatic, tossing random books at him.

"Okay! All right! but stay away from him, too," Shinobu shouted as he scurried away from the line of fire.

"Get you ass back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Hiroki chased him as Nowaki ran towards the blonde and the brunette.

"Stop throwing shit at me! I'm not a target practice," Shinobu called, tossing a book of his own towards the author.

"You got a lot of nerve to be able to throw this at me." Bending down, Hiroki picked up the textbook and launched it at the back of Nowaki's head. The man fell to the ground with a thud.

"You asshole! That really hurt!" Shinobu rubbed the top of his neck, positive that there would be a bump there tomorrow.

"Stop your whining. It could have been a lot worse. Now, you woke up beside a man with brown hair, the person Miyagi's always hanging over, correct," Hiroki asked, hoping to god that the kid had some decent answer to help him.

"Yeah. Why do you wanna know?"

"I want to know what happened to him. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where is he?" Relief swelled up inside of Hiroki for receiving an answer, but fear and rage invaded him with the curiosity of not knowing who was walking around in his shoes.

"Why should I tell you?" Shinobu wasn't obligated to tell the man. Plus, he hated him. Why would he want to make him happy?

"Why you arrogant brat," Hiroki exclaimed as he heaved another book into the man's head. "Tell me unless you want a dictionary to be shot at your forehead!"

"Jesus, calm down! He said he was going to the Literature office to search for himself." He muttered as an after thought, "What a weird person!"

That earned Shinobu another bruise as Hiroki hurried off to his office.

* * *

So after weeks and weeks, actually a month and seven days, I finished it! *insert marveling sound in background*

Okay, I may have to switch this to a comedy, even though I didn't anticipate it being so. I'm just having too much fun. I'm not as strict as I am in this story as my others. For example, I caused Akihiko a sex beast. That's very uncharacteristic. Plus, I'm not bent on them being perfectly in character.

You would expect Hiroki to show a little mercy to Shinobu. after all, he throwing books at his lover. Nowaki's gonna be sore when he gets his body back.

I didn't realize this when I assigned roles, but both the Romantica and Terrorist seme's are in the opposite story's uke's bodies. XD (If you understood what I just said.)

Oh, and I've been meaning to include this in the author's notes since Chapter 1. I really wanted to make sure that all of the pairs were jumbled. The only specific 'switch-offs' I wanted to do were: Misaki in Hiroki's body (Who wouldn't find that amusing?); and Nowaki inside of Miyagi's body (Mostly because he's jealous of the professor.) I wanted Hiroki and Shinobu to wake-up together, so that I could witness 'The Endless Fight' (when do either of them ever stop yelling?), but I decided against it. T-T

Akihiko is inside of Shinobu.

Misaki is inside of Hiroki.

Nowaki is inside of Miyagi.

Hiroki is inside of Akihiko.

Miyagi is inside of Misaki.

Shinobu is inside of Nowaki.

I'll include this at the top of each Chapter from now on. That way everything is a little less confusing. ^-^'

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, because it was a pain to write with my constant writer's block.

P.s. I will need help writing the rest of this story, so if you wanna help just p.m. me. Thank you. Forever in your debt. (And I will give you credit.)


End file.
